guardians_of_powerfandomcom-20200213-history
Alex Wolf
Alexandar David Wolf (born 28th November, 1992) is firstborn and only child by Andriana Wolf witch, and David Wolf moral. He is most proud, crankshaft and most arrogant in family. When he was 7 years, his parents was died in car-accident, witch Anna's and Alyssa's Parents. After that they went to live with their grandmother Penny, and she brought them up. Alex was just like his grams, proud, arogant and he always protected his two younger sisters. Alex has always just worked and worked, sometimes went to parties, even if he was popular in school. He always helped his gramms, and quarreled with Alyssa, because she was in a gang, and she was stealing. He wlways trying to protected his sister, and he best agree with Anna and she was always on his side. After dead of their gramdmother, they become guardians and most powerfull being in the world. His mission is to protect his Air element and the other planets from evil. Of all of them, he was the most strongest and he has most dangerous element, and most powerfull element. Chronology Before G.U.A.R.D.I.A.N Before he become Guardian, he was a ordinary boy who always be with with her friends and always working. He was always be in charge. He always loves to save the world and innocent everyday. He was always fighting with his sister Alyssa. After dead of their gramms, he become cold and he just working and working, he take care of his sisters. Life as G.U.A.R.D.I.A.N When he become Guardian, he loves his element and his power, and help always people in trouble. Alyx always loves to kill the demons, with her powers he always use (Electrokines, Lighting Bolt, Telekinesis, Tornadoes or Create Storm). His power as growing and growing and he become unstoppable, and he always wanted to work in famous Magazine 904. Powers Alex as the Guardian of Air, he can control weather, electricity, storms, time. He was able to create biggest storm/tornadoe/tsunami/earthquake/lighting bolts ever, and become unstoppable. *'Aerokinesis' *'Electrokinesis' *'Lighting Bolt' *'Controling/Create all kinds of storm and weather:' create or control all kinds of storms or weather (Thunderstorm '·''' Supercell Downburst ·''' Lightning Tornado '''· Waterspout Tropical cyclone (Hurricane) ·''' Extratropical cyclone '''· Winter storm ·''' Blizzard '''· Dust storm ·''' Firestorm '''· Cloud''' ·' Drizzle '·''' Rain ·''' Graupel''). *'''Controling seasons: (Spring '· 'Summer' · '''Fall '· '''Winter). *'Sound Mannipulation' *'Advanced Aerokinesis: '''create/shoot most powerfull blast of aerokinesis.' ' *'Aero-Electrokinesis''' *'Advanced Electrokinesis:' Shoot extremely powerful blasts of electrokinesis. *'Create massive tornadoes' *'Windstorms' *'Cyclones' *'Strong and powerful gusts of air' *'Create greatest fog ever' *'Smoke mannipulation' *'Enhanced Hearing' *'Telekinesis' *'Geokinesis' *'Rapid Cellular Regeneration' *'Molecular Combustion' *'Molecular Immobilization' *'Cryokinesis' *'Thermokinesis' *'Temporal Stasis' *'Air Mimicry' *'Communicate with the very air and wind itself' *'Empathic Precognition' *'Aero-Balistokinesis ' *'Typhokinesis' *'Varosokinesis' *'Varosokinesis ' *'Aeromancy' *'Atmosphere Manipulation' *'Air Shields' *'Force-Field' *'Deflection' *'Air Barrier' *'Air Blast' *'Air Marbles' *'Air Punch' *'Electrick-Twister' *'Mega Bolt:' Create the largest electric bolt ever. *'Energy Blast:' Shoot kinetic energy from one's hands. *'Electric Rage:' Make's the weather turn from sunny to cloudy and storm. *'Voltage Slam:' Releases an insane lightning bolts/blasts which can kill a person on contact. *'Electric Sparks:' Blast of an electric. *'Energy Waves:' Send waves of incredibly energy, usually from one's hands. *'Electro-Mental Ignitions:' Incinerate and burn the mind of a victim. *'Lightning Blade:' Conjures up lightning energy *'Electric Booty Kick:' Charges lightning energy and releases it at her opponent. *'Fury Storm' *'Shadow Funnel' *'Air Pockets' *'Blast Of Dead '(Guardians Convergence Attack)': '''The Four Guardians's Converge all their Elemental Power and blast it to kill their target. (''STRONGEST POWER IN THE EARTH), combinated of (Water, Air, Fire and Earth).